


possessive

by HumanChaos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanChaos/pseuds/HumanChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fem!NaruSasu] they were prophesied; all else paled in comparison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	possessive

_inhale_

naruto was everywhere all at once, illuminating and warm; not unlike sunlight on his too hot skin.

_exhale_

sasuke sank his fingernails into the skin of her upper hips in a desprate attempt to smother the down right fucking  _needy_  noises escaping his mouth —  _shame threatening to swallow him whole because he_ wanted _, god he wanted..._   

naruto raises her head from his neck —  _sharpened teeth, busted lip; blood dripping down her neck_  — to press her forehead against his; blue, blue eyes ensnaring him at once.

“fuck,” he whispers, and his voice cracks in broken yearning.

her smile turns coy, a kiss to the corner of his mouth; teasing, taunting — "what's the matter uchiha?" she whispers back, the words tracing his lips. "can't keep up with the  _dead last_?"

something like heat settles in the pit of his stomach, familiar and demanding attention.

his back went rigid, chanting —  _challenge, challenge, challenge_

and with all the will that she possessed, naruto responded in turn

" _believe it_ " 


End file.
